


in which Rae doesn't explain the birds and the bees

by wyomingnot



Series: 16 monks [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Rae answers some unexpected questions.





	in which Rae doesn't explain the birds and the bees

“Is Millicent ever going to have kittens?” Armitage asks out of the blue. He’s curled up around the beast in the lounge.

Rae is in no mood to construct an age-appropriate reproduction lecture on the fly, so she settles on, “No, she’s not. She already had all her kittens before we got her.”

Armitage mulls over that long enough that Rae’s mind has gone back to making a shopping list for tomorrow’s landing. 

“What about you?” Armitage asks, startling Rae again.

“What about me?”

Armitage looks her in the eyes. “Are you every going to have babies? Or did you already have them? If you already had them, where are they? Can they come fly with us? How old are they?”

“That’s rather a lot of questions.”

“You always say I can ask you anything.”

“And I mean it. You don’t usually ask so many at once.”

“I’m sorry.” Armitage frowns.

“No need to be sorry,” Rae says, reaching out to settle her hand on his shoulder. “No, I’m never going to have any babies. I did not have babies before. I was completely new to managing children when we met. Though many of the officers under my command were often childish. But that’s hardly the same, is it?”

“No, ma’am. Rae.”

“That’s still a problem, I see.”

“I’m sorry. It’s really hard to call grownups by their given names and not rank and family names.”

“Well. You could call me Captain. Or just Cap’n. Would that be easier?”

“Maybe?” Armitage practices it in his head for a moment. “Cap’n?”

“There you go.” She makes a show of looking at her chrono. “It’s getting late. Go take a sonic and clean your teeth.”

“Yes, Cap’n!” Armitage bounds off, deeply offending Millicent in his haste.

“Can you imagine, MIllie? Litter of kittens all underfoot and into everything?”

Millicent huffs and settles back down to sleep.

Rae resumes work on her shopping list and adds, “reproductive education module for A”.

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/179313150285/is-millicent-ever-going-to-have-kittens)


End file.
